Childhood Nemesis
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Voldemort wants the Dursleys. It's Snape and tagalong Gen's mission to get them. Petunia is not happy to see childhood friends of her sister's. Will Snape be able to hold his tongue, and magic?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Childhood Nemesis

Summary: Voldemort wants the Dursleys. It's Snape and tagalong Gen's mission to get them. Petunia is not happy to see childhood friends of her sister's. Will Snape be able to hold his tongue, and magic?

**Note: Oh yay! I have been wanting to work with this for a while now. Finally talked myself into it after figuring out how I wanted the first chapter to go. Even though my title isn't as good as I'd hope, we all know I'm terrible with titles.**

**And yes, my OC Gen in is here. Though I'm mainly wanting her for comedic relief. Heaven knows Snape can be funny at times, but Gen and Snape give me the giggles together.**

**Don't like her, you don't have to read. **

**And it's my first time I believe using the Dursleys. So got my fingers crossed on that.**

Chapter 1

The dining hall of Malfoy Manor was dark, lit only by candles placed here and there on the table. The minor light in the room gave it a spooky, nearly ominous feel.

Perhaps there was reason for that.

Here and there, people were settled at the long table. There was the occasional gaps and spaces, but they would be filled in time.

Seated about the middle of the table, Gwendolyn Moore glanced around nervously. She was always frightened at these, mainly because the Dark Lord Voldemort enjoyed placing her right next to the werewolf Fenrir Greyback.

And he wanted a bite...

She found herself even more nervous that Severus Snape was not there. Though he was most likely at Hogwarts. It was, after all, the final day of school for that term, and he was probably looking for some way to knock a few final points from Gryffindor.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Gen decided it might be a bit safer to sink lower in her seat. Maybe if Voldemort did not see her, he'd forget she was there.

Yeah, right.

What was he saying, anyway? Gen cocked her head to listen.

"... need someone to do a... favor... for me. Moore!"

She jumped. Laughing, Greyback grabbed her by the arm and hauled her up.

"Trying to escape?" he asked softly.

Voldemort pointed his wand at her. She skidded across the room, much to the laughter of the other Death Eaters. She drew her wand and pointed it at him, not in the mood to be used as practice.

"No, no. That just isn't nice, Moore." Voldemort said with a smirk.

"I am not your target." she said. "Would you either tell me what you want me for, or kill me?"

He sent a spell at her, which she narrowly blocked. The other Death Eaters took their silent cues and launched their own spells at her. For once, she seemed to be doing well.

She did hear Voldemort laughing at her, and even heard Nagini, his snake, hissing softly. She chanced a glance at Voldemort, and spotted the snake lazily curled up around his feet.

As Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy shot spells at her, she whispered her own protective spell, conjuring up a wall of deep purple flames. Which she then sent in the direction of the two Death Eaters.

They dove out of the way just in time.

She couldn't hold out much longer. As Gen raised her wand, it flew out of her hands.

Turning to look behind her, she saw Severus Snape catch it easily.

Scowling at him until her pale blue eyes narrowed into slits, Gen finally became aware of Voldemort speaking.

"Seems like you're in the perfect state of mind, Moore. I've got a favor to ask of you. And of course Snape will go with you to make sure you do not mess up."

"And if I do?" Gen asked, turning on the spot.

Voldemort merely pointed to his snake. Gen winced. "Ooh, that's... good incentive to do well." she muttered.

"As you are very well aware, it is the end of term for Hogwarts students," Voldemort began, taking a step or two towards them, "and Harry Potter is on his way home. What I want from the two of you is to bring me the Dursley family."

Gen raised an eyebrow. 'Now why hasn't he thought of this before?' she thought. She glanced at Snape. His face was expressionless, but she figured he had to be thinking the same thing as she was.

"Bring them to me. Before Potter returns."

He said no more, which the two took to be their cue to leave the room.

As they stepped out into the hall, Snape pressed her wand in her hand. "You actually defended yourself. I'm surprised."

Gen shrugged. "Not in the mood." she said.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Maybe having her in her manic cycle of mind was not the best idea. He would prefer to come back in one piece.

Though getting near the Dursleys, it was not something he wanted to do. Petunia probably remembered him.

And she would not be happy to see him. Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Childhood Nemesis

**Notes: I need to update Double Crossers and Friend or Snake? but I've wanted to type this one all week. My favorite chapter so far.**

Chapter 2

The two Death Eaters walked casually up the walk of Number 4, Privet Drive as though they did it every single day. As though they did not care that the neighbors saw them in their black robes and cloaks.

'All the better.' Gen thought with a tiny smile. She glanced at Snape. He, however, was not smiling. In fact, he looked bitter and even had a little bit of a queasy look about him.

Queasy? Now what could that be about?

Once they reached the front door, Gen tried the knob. The door was actually unlocked.

"Dudley, darling, is that you?"

"Most unwise to leave the door unlocked in times like this, don't you think?" Gen asked conversationally as she stepped through the front door, followed by Snape.

Petunia Dursley had been washing dishes. Wearing a flowery pink apron, yellow rubber gloves, and carrying a plate she was still scrubbing away at, she stepped out of the kitchen.

The plate soon met the floor.

"You!" she gasped. "You... you're..."

Gen looked at Snape, who seemed to be staring through the flustered and startled Petunia. "Rather clean isn't it?" she asked. "A bit too clean. But much better than your place."

Unable to help herself, Petunia asked snidely, "Still living at Spinner's End?"

"Petunia? Who's at the door?"

As Vernon Dursley appeared, Snape finally made his first move. Having already been holding his wand, he sent a Stunning Spell at Vernon, who hit the floor before finding out who was at the door.

Petunia looked from Snape to Vernon, her mouth open and her bottom lip quivering. Though she could not seem to form a sentence, she did manage to get out the word "Freaks."

Gen twirled her wand between her fingers casually, but her voice was not as casual when she spoke. "You know, you might want to cut out the 'freak' talk. We've just knocked our your husband, we're both armed, and we could kill you with one breath. 'Freak' just isn't the wise thing to say in this situation."

"Now then," she began, "where's that lump of a son of yours?"

"And what do you want with Dudley?" Petunia asked, glancing around nervously.

"Seems to me we've got to take all three of you. Voldemort's plan and whatnot."

It really seemed as though Petunia could not speak. She placed a trembling hand over her mouth, her eyes growing wide as she heard someone coming up the front walk.

It was their son, Dudley.

Who Gen quickly Stunned as he opened the front door. The large boy keeled over onto the front steps.

"Nice," Snape said, "Stun him where the whole world can see."

"It's not like it matters does it?" Gen asked with a hiss. She flicked her wand, using it to drag Dudley inside the house and shut the door.

"You've killed them!" Petunia said, nearly wailing.

"Stunned. They're unconscious." With that, Snape drew his wand and pointed it to Petunia. She, too, was Stunned.

When she awoke, her son and husband were still Stunned. Wincing, she found herself somewhere where she never wanted to be. A dark, dank, cellar. It was dingy and awful, and she was nearly ready to scream when the door opened.

She knew it was two men, probably more not standing in the doorway. One was Severus Snape, who she had long been hoping she'd never see again. The other she did not know. Though she figured he must be Lord Voldemort.

He stepped into the cellar calmly, though Snape stayed in the doorway. She heard him say something, and saw her husband and child stir.

Figuring that if this indeed was Lord Voldemort, Petunia knew it would be better to hold her tongue unless she was spoken to.

Something her husband did not realize.

Vernon, who seemed to enjoy screaming at people he thought below him, started to purple and yell in rage. "And who are you? Release us at once! We're not like you lot, you've got no use for us."

"Be quiet unless Lord Voldemort speaks to you." Voldemort said, brandishing his wand. The was a bang and blood spurted from a cut along Vernon's forehead.

Vernon held his tongue, though his face was growing more and more purple by the minute. It looked as though he might explode without releasing the words he was holding back. But Voldemort just laughed.

"Lord Voldemort has use for you," Voldemort began, "as bait."

"Bait?" Vernon spat.

"Harry Potter was to return to your house this evening. You were not home. Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix was notified, Harry Potter was sent to a member's home." Voldemort then nodded to Snape, who jerked his head in acknowledgment. He had informed Voldemort of that.

"Soon, Harry Potter should come looking for his only living family. And the minute he finds you, you all die."

Petunia gulped as the two men left the cellar. So they had a death sentence over their heads. If Harry were to come to their rescue. Maybe if he did not.

As bad as they had been to Harry, Petunia was not even sure he'd want to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Childhood Nemesis

**Note: I know, my chapters are short. I do apologize. I'm not entirely sure how long this will be to be honest. Probably not an epic one million chapter fic that's for sure!**

**But things should hopefully pick up soon. For now, another shortly short chapter. But hopefully not too short. Just Gen and Snape this time.**

**Ah, and writing this gave me an idea. Gen and Snape switching places. She teaches Potions and he does the Gen thing. Including learning to ballroom dance. Who'd read that?**

Chapter 3

Gen sighed as she leaned against a nearby wall. She was at Spinner's End, somewhere she'd rather not be. Though it was a toss-up between Spinner's End and Malfoy Manor, she was sure the former was her least favorite place.

"Do you ever clean?" she asked conversationally.

Snape jerked his head, not really replying to her. He motioned for her to sit, and she, with a somewhat disgusted expression on her face, sank down on the ratty old sofa.

"Have you spoken with Dumbledore?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I've not been able to find him. Where's he holed himself up at?"

Snape smirked. "If he wants to reach you, he'll reach you."

"Have you spoken with Dumbledore?" she asked.

Snape nodded. "For once, it seems he is unsure what to do. I imagine he thought that the Dursleys were untouchable."

Gen sighed and said, "Well this is Dumbledore we're talking about. He'll figure something out."

Snape raised an eyebrow at her as he finally sank down in the chair across from her. "You seem concerned for them."

Gen shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. Finally she said, "I don't know. As awful as Petunia was, I'm not entirely sure she deserves this."

"Entirely?" Snape asked. He did not speak, and was very glad Gwendolyn Moore was no Occlumens, but he felt as though Petunia did deserve this. She had been cold and cruel to him as he spent time with her sister. She was awful to Lily's child... He did not care much for Harry Potter, but as he was part of Lily, Snape could not help but feel a bit of sympathy towards him as word of his aunt and uncle's mistreatment reached his ears.

But only because he was Lily's son.

Although, he did have to admit that Petunia had held her tongue around Voldemort. Calling him a 'freak' would be most unwise.

He turned his head to Gen, to seem as though he was paying her attention.

"Voldemort thinks that Harry will come to their rescue?" she was asking. Snape nodded. "And what's he intending to do if Harry doesn't?"

Snape seemed to ponder this. The answer came in several forms. Torture. Being handed over to Fenrir Greyback. Feed to Voldemort's snake, Nagini.

But Snape finally spoke. "I am only making an assumption, but I think he intends to drag them out, give Potter one last chance to find them and save them. Use them as bait to lure Potter out of hiding."

"Is he being kept safe?"

Snape nodded again. "Dumbledore has seen to that."

"Figures." Gen said. "And you?"

"Me?" Snape asked, staring at her, partly confused, from behind his curtain of black hair.

"What do you intend to do?"

Still looking confused, Snape said, "I intend to return to Hogwarts. I do have to stay there."

"Protecting Harry?" she asked.

Snape grunted.

"That's not a 'no', you know." Gen said. Almost unconsciously, she picked a bit of dust from her hair. "You seem to hate your tasks."

"I loathe them."

Despite her feelings towards Snape, she laughed. "Well I can't say mine are any more enjoyable than yours. If I could teach Potions, I'd offer to switch places with you for a bit."

"That would be a disaster." he said drying. She nodded in agreement.

She looked ready to leave. Casting her gaze around the room, Gen nervously got to her feet. "What do Dumbledore and Voldemort want you to do? About the Dursleys?"

Snape leaned back in his chair and stared at her. "Dumbledore wants me to do my best to keep them safe."

"Not tempting is it?" Gen asked with a laugh.

"No. Voldemort has not told me. And even if he does, I would assume word could not get to you."

Gen nodded. "Fair enough. I don't want to hear about disembowelment. Or whatever he intends to do to them if Harry does not save them." Feeling something crawl up her shoe, she stamped her foot and headed to the door.

"You really need to clean." she called over her shoulder. "Frankly, I'm going home, getting a bath and a drink, and I am heading to bed. Have fun at Hogwarts. Can't protect the Dursleys there, now can you?"

Snape did not answer her. After a moment, he heard the front door slam and the nearly inaudible sound of her Disapparating right outside the door.

She had a point. He would have to bring this up with Dumbledore. And silently he hoped Dumbledore had a solution because he could not very well find one.


	4. Chapter 4

Childhood Nemesis

**Note: Snape does indeed have a tough job. And his job will only get tougher whenever I get around to writing a fic where he babysits baby Draco.**

**Do wizards have... functions? Like operas and whatnot? Really the only thing stopping me from writing it is the reason for Narcissa and Lucius to leave him with Snape.**

**And yeah, I guess this is after Dudley has his change of heart. You know, after the Dementors.**

**  
Anyway, onto this.**

Chapter 4

The Dursleys had not really left their cellar prison. They were not really sure they wanted to. Instead, they sat, scrunched up against the far wall, Dudley nestled between his parents.

The Death Eaters did not speak to them much. Usually when they went in, it was to bring the Dursleys their food. Voldemort wanted them well-fed.

Though naturally, the food was refused. Aside from it being strange to them, they highly expected it to be poison.

Even though they were told it was fine.

Other Death Eaters wanted to go down to the cellar to "teach them a lesson". Voldemort would not allow it. If one of them had gotten out of line, as Vernon seemed to do before learning to keep quiet until the Death Eaters had left, he would tend to them personally.

The most the Death Eaters had done to them was spit at them or hiss insults before leaving.

Every single time the door would open, the Muggle family would flinch and try to blend into the wall. Even though no one had really done anything to inflict serious pain to them.

This time, it was Gen who appeared. She shut the door behind her and called out, "Lunch. Or do you refuse to eat the House Elf's wonderful cooking?"

"What are you doing here?" Petunia asked her. "I thought... well I heard that... Lily said..."

Gen lowered her voice. "It's a long story. If Harry comes for you, I'll share it."

"If?" Dudley asked. "He isn't coming?"

Gen sighed. She sat the tray down in front of the Dursleys and lit her wand. The light flooding into the room caused everyone to blink in surprise.

"If." she whispered. "Right now, Dumbledore is working on a plan, but we cannot say for sure what will happen. And we cannot risk losing Harry in the process."

That seemed to anger Vernon. "So his life is more important than ours?"

Gen stared at him for a moment. It seemed as though the two of them were having a stare-off.

Finally, she said, "Harry's life is probably the most important in the world right now. If he cannot defeat Voldemort, no one can."

"And what makes you think that HE can defeat Lord -- "

"Prophecy." Gen said simply. "And Dumbledore's word."

"And Dumbledore knows everything, does he?" Vernon asked. He seemed to be getting angry with her. His face was growing purple and he seemed to be contemplating getting to his feet. The fact that she had her wand in his face was keeping him where he was.

"Most everything. He is the brightest mind of our age, after all. And keep your voice down, would you?"

Gen turned her attention to Petunia, who seemed to want to fall through the floor. Gen raised her wand and Petunia shut her eyes, but felt nothing.

The floral apron she had been wearing when Snape and Gen had grabbed her had been severed. Once Petunia realized that had happened, she pulled the apron off herself in a hurry.

"Sorry, that thing was terribly tacky."

Petunia had forgotten she had been wearing it. She merely bit her lip and looked anywhere but at Gen.

"Has Voldemort asked you lot anything? About Harry, or anything at all?"

Dudley shook his head. He was well aware of the fact that he had an adult witch with her hand in his face. And he wasn't about to mess around with her.

"Nothing." he said.

"I'm not sure if he will, but you must tell him all you know. I doubt the four of you have chats about the wizarding world. If he thinks you're lying, you'll be in trouble."

"Why are you helping us?" Petunia asked.

Gen grinned. "Oh, you know. The fun of being forced to join Voldemort, but still working for Dumbledore. Do not repeat a word of what we have said." she hissed.

As she got to her feet, she turned back. "According to Snape, you might be here for a while. Harry will probably be returning to Hogwarts."

"Why?" Petunia asked. "And how would HE know such?"

"He is a teacher at Hogwarts." Gen said.

"Makes sense." Petunia muttered.

"Just keep yourselves quiet and obey whatever Voldemort says. And eat. You need your strength up. They make a game of torturing people."

Petunia felt Dudley shudder beside her as Gen left. The room was bathed in darkness again. And all she could wonder was whether or not Harry wanted to help them.

Silently, she hoped he would. She would definitely change the way she treated him if he did. She did not care if Vernon or Dudley did. But if he saved them, she would definitely be thankful.

If not... she did not want to think of that.


	5. Chapter 5

Childhood Nemesis

**Note: Phew, sorry about the lack of updates guys. I've not really been near the computer this much. I will try to keep it up though. Will welcome ideas of chapters and one-shots.**

Chapter 5

The Dursleys found themselves in the living room of the Malfoy Manor, surrounded by hooded, masked, and cloaked Death Eaters. Vaguely wondering if that measure was taken so they could not tell who was who, Petunia found herself feeling somewhat dizzy by the repeating masks.

She barely remembered being warned about being interrogated. But this was not what she had in mind at all.

And she barely remembered what Harry had mentioned about the Wizarding world.

She spotted Voldemort lurking in the shadows. And the site of a very large snake coiling itself around his feet made her gulp. Vernon and Dudley hadn't been bothered to take notice of it. They, or Vernon at least, seemed to be staring down their captors.

So far no questions had been asked. A few snickers ran among the crowd, especially every time a wand was raised. Petunia shut her eyes every time she saw one move.

But no spells had come.

"If you want to ask us something, ask us. If not, I'd rather be in the effing cellar."

The Death Eaters laughed at Vernon's cheek. Petunia groaned silently. 'Why can't he hold his tongue for once?' she thought.

She expected something from the shadowy figure in the corner. Instead, they were hit by a barrage of questions. And wands pointed straight at them.

"What do you know about Potter that we don't?"

"What of Hogwarts?"

"What has he discussed with you?"

Those were just a few that Petunia could make out. She felt unable to speak. And in all honesty, she recalled never really being at all interested in Hogwarts and whatever Harry had been up to.

"De – De – Dementors." To her right, Dudley spoke. Petunia immediately understood.

That was all Dudley knew, she thought. The Dementor attack on her son and nephew. She nodded. That much was true. And thanks to Snape, she knew about them as well.

A nearby Death Eater knelt, nearly shoving his wand up Dudley's nose. "Did you see Potter's Patronus?" he snarled.

Dudley looked around wide-eyed. He shook his head, not knowing what a Patronus was.

There was a bang. Petunia muffled a scream, but all the Death Eater had done was shoot sparks. The others laughed at the Dursleys and their fear of magic. Any little thing would terrorize them.

"He doesn't talk about the school!" Vernon said. "And with good reason too. We don't wish to hear about that freak school -- " Vernon's words were cut off as a nearby Death Eater hit him with a Silencing Charm. His mouth continued to run but no words were coming out.

One of the Death Eaters further back shook their head.

Petunia racked her brains, but wound up shaking her head too. "I've never heard him mention anything to anyone in our house," she said, "but he does send his owl out constantly. I don't know who he sends his letters to but she's rarely in the house."

'And that's a good thing!' she added silently.

"Who does he send letters to?"

"How should I know? He stays shut up in his room!" Petunia's voice was nearly pleading. She could tell Voldemort was displeased. He waved his hand, dismissing them and himself. As he left, the Dursleys were dragged yet again to their little cellar home.

Petunia winced as she hit the dirty floor. But this dirty, dark space was much better than the brightly lit living room. All of those Death Eaters could not fit in there.

Meanwhile, two of said Death Eaters were leaving the manor as well.

Gen shook her hood off her head and said, "You'd think he'd learn by now to shut his mouth wouldn't you?"

Snape merely shrugged.

Rolling her eyes, Gen continued, "I don't understand why he thinks they'd talk. It's very apparent that they hate magic and even if Harry went on and on about the Wizarding world, they wouldn't listen."

"Even so, I intend to tell Dumbledore."

"You do that." Gen stopped at the gate. "Oh, and you might want to mention that he should hurry up with his little plan. I doubt Voldemort's temper is going to hold. Especially with big mouthed Vernon in his midst."


	6. Chapter 6

Childhood Nemesis

**Note: What I'm kind of going for is not so much a focus on Gen and Snape but a focus on what's going on with the Dursleys, what isn't going on. It's like a both inside and outside kind of view. **

Chapter 6

It was only a couple days until the start of term and Severus Snape had returned to Hogwarts to get things ready. As he opened the door to his office for the first time in a couple months, he felt somewhat relieved to be back.

A second later, and he was ready to walk right back out the door.

"Moore." His voice was cold as he stepped through the doorway, slamming the door behind him.

She glanced up from the perch she had taken on his desk. "Finally!" she said. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

He raised an eyebrow but did not speak. Instead, he chose to wait for her.

Gen seemed to be taking her time. She casually crossed her legs and examined her nails. Though she finally asked, "What does Voldemort have planned for the Dursleys?"

"I have no idea what the Dark Lord has planned for them."

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

A smirk flitted across his face. "You can't tell." he said. "But I am honest. If I had any idea, I would tell Dumbledore. So far, all I know is he wants them as bait."

"Though you feel that isn't exactly it?"

Snape nodded.

She sighed. "And no ideas?" she asked.

"How touching." Snape took a few steps across the room, crossing his arms over his chest as he did. "You care for them."

Gen stared straight at him as she shook her head. "I don't. I am..." she trailed off, searching for the right words. "A bit concerned," she said, "rather confused, and very worried about Harry."

Snape scoffed. "You care for him." he said softly.

"I imagine a lot of people do." she said. "I can't say I adore the boy and want to kiss his feet, but as they are the only family he has -- "

Snape shut her up by holding up his hand. "Enough." Pulling out his wand, he began to absently smack it against the palm of his left hand. He seemed to be thinking. And very oblivious to the silver sparks shooting out the end of his wand. Or the way Gen eyed it warily.

She chose to take a different route. Coolly, she asked, "I noticed something. You are the only Death Eater to avoid the Dursleys."

She let out a a squeal and dove off his desk, landing in a heap of pale blue robes and black hair as a jar of a pickled something flew at her.

"That is none of your concern!" he said, spitting in rage.

She blinked several times, shocked. "I just... I meant nothing by it." she murmured. "I just... I imagined that..."

"Imagine nothing." His eyes were narrowed to vicious black slits.

Gen hurried to her feet, her fingers fumbling for her wand. She knew Snape could hex her into little pieces if he wants. And in his rage, she would not put it past him.

Timidly, she stepped towards the door, careful not to turn her back to him for fear he'd hex her. As she reached the door, she felt behind her for the knob. "Have a good term." she whispered. "I fear for the students not in Slytherin with your temper."

She hurried out the door, slamming it behind her for fear something, a spell or jar, would go flying at her. She heard nothing but did not wish to wait behind in the hall.

Inside his office, Snape was shaking with rage. But he tried to calm himself. With a slow breath, he sank down behind his desk.

True, he should not have flown off the handle like that. He imagined it was just an innocent remark.

'I should have used a memory charm,' he thought, 'instead of losing my temper like that. That may make her suspect something.'

He had indeed made it a habit of not seeing the Dursleys. The lump by the name of Vernon and their son he did not mind. In fact, to him, they were nothing.

Petunia was his problem. Petunia remembered him and everything that happened between himself and Lily.

And he was ready to bet that, in exchange for her own safety, she'd spill on how much he loved her Muggleborn sister.

"Bloody... I need a drink." he grumbled. He made a grab for his traveling cloak before remembering he was still wearing it before setting off for the darkest corner of The Hog's Head.


	7. Chapter 7

Childhood Nemesis

**Note: Whee! Who doesn't love angry Snape? Harry I imagine. And Petunia. And let's have some fun this chapter, yes?**

Chapter 7

Gen hurried into Malfoy Manor looking as though she had fallen down a flight of stairs. Her hair was a mess and her robes were rumpled as well. Her brush-in with Snape had left her looking like a wreck.

But she wanted to put as much distance between herself and Snape as she could. And she wanted to keep an eye on the Dursleys as well. For some reason, she felt it was her place.

As she peered down the hall she let out a groan. Loud, drunken Death Eater laughter reached her ears.

"Oh bloody hell." she whispered. She crept down the hall slowly, just in case they had it in their tiny minds to jump her. They apparently did not.

What they did appear to have in their tiny minds that tormenting Dudley Dursley was a right smart thing to do.

For a moment she felt for him. He was trembling in a corner of the room, his fat arms trying to cover his head. And he even looked as though he might wet himself.

Then she wondered what they had done with his parents.

She crept down to the cellar, sure that the Death Eaters wouldn't notice her.

Once down there, she heard Vernon roaring angrily at her. She light her wand, which seemed to be a foolish thing to do as he aimed a blow at her.

She raised her wand and sent a Full Body Bind his way. "I'll thank you not to hit me!" she hissed, already having had enough of being a target for pickled slimy things and now Vernon Dursley's fist.

"And I'll thank you not to take my child!" Petunia said, getting to her feet. She looked a bit thinner and was trembling, but that was probably due to anger.

"I did not take him. Those drunken idiots upstairs did!" Gen hissed. "I've not even been here. I've been at Hogwarts!"

Petunia's tune seemed to change at once. She covered her mouth with her hands to keep from letting out a happy sob. "When are we leaving?"

"Who knows?" Gen said, somewhat tempted to let them stay. She was ready and willing to hold Vernon's near hit against them. "I just talked with Snape, not Dumbledore. Snape says he has no idea what Voldemort has planned for you. So be on your toes."

She turned to head up the stairs. She heard Petunia make a noise and turned around to see what she wanted. Petunia was gesturing to Vernon.

Rolling her eyes, Gen muttered the countercurse. Then she said, "I'll try to get your son back to you. But if I can't..." she trailed off, wondering whether or not to summon Voldemort. Or Snape.

Snape would probably be the better bet, she figured.

She quietly leaned against the doorway, watching the Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy was, of course, among them. As was Macnair, Dolohov, and a couple other new "recruits". That useless lump Peter Pettigrew sat in the corner, watching with glee.

She longed to hex him.

But instead she turned her attention to the actual Death Eaters.

"And who says you can torment the poor boy?" Gen asked casually.

Lucius Malfoy glanced up at her. His gaze was a bit unfocused and he slurred his words. "My house... I can do as a please... _hic!"_

"I see," Gen began, "but what will the Dark Lord think of you tormenting his bait?"

Lucius stared at her, or what to him appeared to be three of her. "You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do."

"Oh really?" She wondered how much of the elf-made meade he had hit. It seemed to be a lot. She figured she could topple Lucius, and possibly the others. Peter never really posed as much of a threat.

She glanced at Dudley Dursley, then made her move.

The drunken Death Eaters did not realize what hit them as they fell in a Stunned heap. Peter got up and drew his wand, but she stunned him as well. Then, for good measures and a bit of a laugh, she levitated him to the heap as well.

Making sure to pocket her wand, she touched Dudley's arm. "Come on, back to your mum and dad." she said softly. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

He shook his head. They had sent several spells his way in order to scare him but he did not think he had been hit.

She ushered him to his parents and made sure to bolt the cellar door. As she turned to go, Gen thought vaguely of sending a message to Snape. But thought best of it. She wanted to rest and did not want Snape anymore angrier than he was.

As much as she'd love to see Voldemort's reaction to the stunned pile of Death Eaters, she left, figuring he'd probably be unhappy too. She just hoped the Dursleys' would be OK.


	8. Chapter 8

Childhood Nemesis

**Note: Oh man. I do so enjoy this fic. It has all the fun things. Save for Remus of course. Though I don't think it'll be a nice long one.**

Chapter 8

The Dursleys sat in what had become their new home. Huddled together, the sounds of scurrying rodents and bugs, and the sounds of voices in the manor always made them jump.

Even if the voices didn't head their way.

They could occasionally hear screams from what they assumed was a living room or at least a very large room to accommodate all the followers of the Dark Lord, for they had come to know that there was more than a handful of Death Eaters. A lot more.

Though they only saw a handful. Mainly the people who owned the manor, who they knew as Lucius, his wife Narcissa, and their son Draco, who they only saw once. Voldemort would appear time to time. They had come to recognize his voice. And tried to hide when it sounded angry.

There was also the short man with the watery eyes that seemed vaguely familiar to Petunia, a cold, heartless woman that Voldemort referred to as "Bella", and of course Gen and Snape.

Whom they had not seen in what felt like ages.

"Do you think they're given up on us?" Petunia asked softly. She could not be sure, but she felt that Harry would be safe at Hogwarts by now. They had been there a very, very long time. Or so it seemed. She could not tell in the dingy little cellar.

She sighed. Dinner had been brought to them by a masked man. One she did not know the name of.

She picked up a roll and nibbled at it. After all, she WAS hungry. And Gen had assured them on several occasions that their dinner was not poisoned or laced with truth serum or anything of that sort.

But she would not put it past these people.

She heaved a sigh upon realizing that neither her husband or son had answered her.

"I guess so." she whispered. Even though she had to admit to herself that she had hope for Harry to come to their aid. Even if they had been terrible to him.

Perhaps even Dumbledore... Had he not sent her letters, telling her that they were Harry's protection? That they were to allow him to call their house a 'home' until he was of age?

Then she sighed again. Harry had been kept safe during the summers before. Where, she did not know. But he had been kept safe.

Perhaps they were useless? Maybe they were. But would the batty old man allow someone to die on his hands?

She could not be sure.

She tossed the rest of the roll across the floor bitterly, not even bothering to wince and whimper as the tail of a large black rat flicked in her limited line of vision. Leaning her head against her husband's shoulder, she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, they had not been forgotten. But not much action had been taken.

Snape sat at his desk, trying to focus on the parchment in front of him. Instead, he was interrupted by a knock and Gen allowing herself entrance without him speaking.

He glared at her.

"What?" she asked. "I'm in a hurry and cannot wait for you to decide whether or not you want to speak to me."

"Then say what you have to and leave." he said.

She sighed. "Have you talked with Dumbledore?"

Snape nodded irritably. "I have. And he thinks we should probably hurry up with a plan. Voldemort isn't going to be too tempted to let the Dursley live much longer. So he thinks."

"What do you think?"

"Me? I cannot speak for either of them. Though I imagine the Dark Lord is unhappy with Harry getting to Hogwarts without a rescue attempt for his only relatives."

Gen nodded. She was sure he was right about that.

"As for Dumbledore, it seems he has thought of many plans. But keeps dismissing them. Why? Again I cannot say. But trust him."

She scoffed. They were silent save for the rustling of parchment as Snape thumbed through it. Finally, Gen spoke one last question. "How's Harry?"

"Potter? As arrogant as ever. Doesn't seem to be too phased by the fact that his relatives are in the hands of a dark wizard bent on his death."

Gen raised an eyebrow. "Is that how he really is? Or is just how it appears to you?"

Snape turned his gaze from his parchment and glared at her.

"Fine, fine. I'm leaving. Just don't be too hard on him."

It was Snape's turn to scoff as the door swung shut. Hard on Potter? He hardly felt he was hard on the boy Though he couldn't help but recall that Dumbledore had asked the same from him only minutes before.

Annoyed, he returned to his work. The next thing they'd do would probably ask him to lead the Dursley Rescue if they ever decided on it!


End file.
